1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a rear structure of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a rear structure in which a lower back reinforcement member reinforces a lower back panel, and a rear floor side member reinforces a rear floor panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-30951 (JP-A-2001-30951), a rear structure of a vehicle is described in which a gusset connects a lower back panel and a rear floor side member.
However, in the rear structure of the vehicle described in JP-A-2001-30951, the gusset only connects the lower back panel and the rear floor side member in a longitudinally and vertically oblique direction. Thus, the rear structure of the vehicle lacks rigidity against any collision load that may be applied obliquely to the rear of the vehicle from the left or right.